hanabirafandomcom-20200213-history
Reo Kawamura
}} is the love interest in ''A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You ''and the sixth character introduced in the series. She and Mai Sawaguchi form the third couple in the series. She is considered the most popular character, to the point of her voice actress, |杏花|Anzu Hana}}, hosting her own biweekly character radio show, Reo-ppoi Radio. Appearance Reo has aqua eyes with long sandy blonde hair. She is very latent and has the most flat chest of any girl, including Runa. Personality Reo is an asocial tsundere during her first couple of months in school she didn't talk to anybody in her class until she met Mai. She is very uncomfortable talking to people and would rather spend time with Mai then do anything else. Reo is shown to be very possessive of Mai and gets jealous when she sees Mai socializing with other students. Reo is also very aggressive (especially in the Reo and Mai diaries) and she will bite Mai if she does something to upset her and emit a scary aura if Mai seems to have fun with someone else. She loves to eat cake or any sort of sweets. When engaging in sexual activities with Mai, Reo is usually the more submissive partner, receiving and reacting to Mai's affections. Reo is not smart with technology and called Mai when her TV wouldn't work. Mai quickly found out that it wasn't plugged in. Reo even refuses to get a cellphone, because she believes "it is an evil device that heralds the downfall of society".From Reo x Mai Diaries Official Profiles ''Maidens of Michael'' A second-year student and classmate of Mai’s. Coming from a long line of affluence on her mother’s side, she’s what you might call a sheltered girl. Reo herself is socially inept and has a fear of strangers. Short, with a fairly childlike body, her long, fluffy hair and refined facial features form an adorable combination that makes her incredibly popular. However, unfriendly to everyone except Mai, she’s a hyper-tsundere who’s like a wild beast in some ways. Both her parents are living overseas, so she lives alone in her apartment. She can’t handle even the simplest of household chores, and if left to her own devices would subsist solely on junk food. That’s why she’s practically a live-in girlfriend for Mai.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. ''Snow White's Knight'' A third year student and Mai’s classmate and girlfriend. What you would call a sheltered girl, she’s antisocial and has an extreme shyness around strangers. Short in stature with the body of a small child, her long fluffy hair and refined facial features give her an irresistible cuteness. She refuses to be friends with anyone but Mai, and although she used to be a hyper-tsundere with the ferocity of an animal, there are starting to be a few people who she’ll let her guard down around. Both of her parents are living overseas, so she lives in an apartment by herself. She spends her days fighting and flirting with Mai, who has become a frequent visitor.Translated from http://www.yurinyurin.com/shirayukinokishi/character.html by Ralen. Appearances Anime * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You OVA Visual Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You * A Kiss For The Petals - The Joy of Loving You * A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael * A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight * Yuricycle Light Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - Our Hot Summer Together * A Kiss For The Petals - Kiss Me One More Time * A Kiss For The Petals - Seize the Summer! * Comiket 75 Bonus Story - A Rowdy Open Air Bath! * Comiket 76 Bonus Story - "Just Because it's a Pajama Party, Who Says We Have to Wear Pajamas?" Said the Dirty Girl * Comiket 77 Bonus Story - The Bud Has Thorns * Comiket 81 Bonus Story - What if a Yuri Couple from St. Michael's Bumped into a Senior Couple at an Open Air Bath? * Comiket 84 Bonus Story - Steamy Secrets Drama CDs * A Kiss For The Petals - Eternal Summer with You * A Kiss For The Petals - Diary of a Live-in Girlfriend * A Kiss For The Petals - Reo's Days of Decadent Reward * A Kiss For The Petals - Dark-haired Lovers * A Kiss For The Petals - Christmas, Three Days Late * A Kiss For The Petals - Making Up Like Never Before * I Love You, Mai-san... Music CDs * A Kiss For The Petals - Innocent Flower Fortune Telling * First Love Melon Kiss Web * Yuricycle * Reo x Mai Diaries * Reo-ppoi Radio Radio * Reo's Reo-ppoi Radio Bonus - Un-Reo-ish Radio - Summer 2013 Gallery Reo Uniform.png|Original appearance, school uniform Reo Casual.png|Original appearance, casual outfit Tre01s result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', winter uniform Tre01f result.png|''Maidens of Michael'', casual outfit Tre01s2 result.png|''Snow White Knight'', summer uniform Tre01f2 result.png|''Snow White's Knight'', casual outfit Tre01m result.png|''Snow White Knight'', swimsuit Trivia * is a combination of the kanji for and for . * literally means "River Village". References Category:Characters